When I'm Gone
by darkmagic'r' us
Summary: songfic. Song:When I'm Gone by Eminem. Clair's father Draco is a famous music artist and is supposed to preform at a Hogwarts Ball. oneshot


a/n: i just love anything that has to do with draco so...SHOOT ME!

disclaimer: i dont own shit

Clair Malfoy walked into the Great Hall to meet up with her friends. Her father, Draco Malfoy would be coming to Hogwarts to preform for the ball Hogwarts was having.

Draco had became a very famous music artist. Clair was popular for that. Though she hardly ever saw her father. She felt like "Stan" from one of her father's songs. She wrote to her father but he hardly wrote back.

"Hey Clair" said Brianna Potter, Harry Potter's daughter. "Hey. Look, I hope no one will be disappointed if my dad wont show up." Brianna waved her hand. "Don't worry Clair. Its ok. The rest of the 5th years may wanna burn you but I'll be fine."

Clair gave a nervous laugh. Her father always made promises that he never kept. Maybe he didnt keep his promise to coming to the ball. Clair sighed.

Then she heard a familiar bell ringing. She looked up to the stage and saw it darkened. It started to fog up and the Great Hall dimmed its lights.

_Yeah. Its my life. In my own words I guess._

Clair's jaw dropped when she saw her father come out of the fog and he began singing.

_Have you loved someone so much you giving on for._

_Not the expression, no, literally giving on for._

_When they know that you they heart and you are they armor_

_And you will destroy anyone that would try to harm her._

_But what happens when karma turns right around to bite you_

_And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you_

_What happens you became their main source of their pain_

_Daddy look what I made_

_Dads gotta go catch a plane_

_Daddy wheres mommy_

_I cant find mommy where is she_

_I dont know go play Clair baby your daddys busy_

_Daddys writing a song_

_The song aint gonna write itself_

_I'll give you one underdog and you gotta swing by yourself_

_Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her_

_And put hands on her mother whos just spittin in the jubber_

_That's slim shady, yea slim shady's crazy_

_Shady made me but tonight Shad'y rock-a-bye baby huh_

_When I'm gone just carry on dont mourn_

_Rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that_

_I'm looking down on you smilin_

_And not to feel a dang so baby dont feel my pain just smile back_

_When I'm gone just carry on dont mourn_

_Rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that_

_I'm looking down on you smilin_

_And not to feel a dang so baby dont feel my pain just smile back_

_I keep having this dream_

_I'm pushing Clair on the swing_

_She keeps screaming she dont want me to sing_

_You're making mommy cry_

_Why? Why is mommy crying?_

_Baby, daddy aint leaving no more_

_Daddy you're lying_

_You always say that_

_You always say this is the last time_

_But you aint leavin no more_

_Daddy you're mine._

_She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it_

_Daddy please, daddy dont leave, daddy no stop it_

_Goes in the pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket_

_Its gotta picture_

_This will keep you safe daddy take it with ya_

_I look up, its just me standing in the mirror_

_These fucking walls must be talkin 'cause man I can hear 'em_

_They're saying you have one more chance to do right and it's tonight_

_Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em before its too late_

_And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door it turns to a stage, they'regone and the spot light is on and I'm singin_

_When I'm gone just carry on dont mourn_

_Rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that_

_I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And not to feel a dang so baby dont feel my pain just smile back_

_When I'm gone just carry on dont mourn_

_Rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that_

_I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And not to feel a dang so baby dont feel my pain just smile back_

_60 thousand people are jumping out their seats_

_The curtain closes_

_They're throwing roses at my feet_

_I take a bow and thank you all for coming out_

_They're screaming so loud_

_I take one last look at the crowd_

_I glance down, I dont believe what I'm seeing_

_Daddy it's me_

_Help mommy her wrists are bleedin_

_But baby we're in Sweeden, how did you get to Sweeden_

_I followed you daddy. You told me you werent leavin_

_You lied to me dad_

_And now you made mommy sad_

_And I bought you this coin, it says Number One Dad_

_That's all I wanted_

_I just wanted to give you this coin_

_I get the point, fine me and mommy are gone_

_But baby wait_

_It's too late dad, you made your choice_

_Now go out there and show 'em you love them more than us._

_Thats what they want_

_They want you Marshall, they keep screamin your name_

_No wonder you cant go to sleep_

_Just take another pill_

_Yea I bet you you will_

_You rap about it_

_Yea, word, k-keep it real_

_I hear applause_

_All this time I couldnt see_

_How can it be?_

_That the curtain is closing on me_

_I turn around, find a gun on the ground cock it_

_Put it to my brain scream "God Shady" and pop it_

_The sky darkens,my life flashes, the plane that I'm supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes_

_Thats when I wake up_

_Alarm clock ringing_

_There's birds singing_

_Its springing_

_Clairs outside swinging_

_I go right up to 'Mione and kiss her, tell her I miss her_

_Clair smiles and winks at her little sister_

_Almost as if to say_

_When I'm gone j__ust carry on, dont mourn_

_Rejoice, everytime you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that_

_I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And not to feel a dang so baby dont feel my pain just smile back_

_When I'm gone just carry on, dont mourn_

_Rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that_

_I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And not to feel a dang so baby dont feel my pain just smile back_

The song ends. The whole room claps and cheers. Draco looks at Clair. Clair smiles. She lifted her gown and ran toward the stage. Draco jumped off and hugged his daughter.

"I love you daddy." she said as she embraced her father. "I love you too Clair." Clair looked up at Draco. "Daddy, do you really have those dreams?" Draco frowned a little. "Yea baby, I do." Clair kissed her father.

She dragged him to the table where her purse was. She pulled something out of his. She put it in Draco's hand. It was a blue coin. And it said Number One Dad.

Draco looked at his daughter, smiling. She smiled at him with her pearly white teeth showing. "Well daddy, I'm smiling back."

**_END_**

* * *

A/N: PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! 


End file.
